


Between the Fight Scenes

by catlovebb



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Apologies, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlovebb/pseuds/catlovebb
Summary: Just something I wish they had included in the Finale
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Between the Fight Scenes

As soon as Donna said they had more to do that night Rose walked to the car to talk to the other girls. Dick stepped forward to do the same but Donna put her hand on his chest to stop him. “Wait” she said, taking one last look at Slade’s body a few feet away from them. 

Donna sighed as she tried to get her thoughts in order. “I’m sorry” she said finally, “I never should have walked away from you. You lied but…..I get why and I think I was mostly trying to stop myself from feeling guilty. This is …..it’s all been my fault. If I hadn’t tried to run away from my feelings I wouldn’t have been in Slade’s way, Garth wouldn’t have been in his way. ”

Dick shook his head and put a hand Donna’s shoulder. “I think we both have to stop blaming ourselves.” 

Donna nodded, reaching up to grab Dick’s hand and squeezing it. “Now we have to make sure we don’t make the same mistake. Gar and Conner need us.” she said

“We’ll fill you in on the way…….” she said, starting to walk back towards the car before stopping “I dig the new look by the way.” she said.

“I think you should get a new one too.” Dick suggested. 

Donna shrugged, getting in the driver's seat “Maybe I will Boy Wonder.” she said. 

Dick grimaced at the alias “Definitely need a new name.” he said

“Better start thinking” She said


End file.
